Until
by Mystic25
Summary: There's been a lot of distance between them, and after Max's accident in "Harbor Lights", something needs to be done..corny, but that's the best I can do, go read.


TITLE: Until (or Mystic's attempt at writing a short piece)  
AUTHOR: Mystic25  
EMAIL: yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Cameron's No suing  
  
SUMMARY: There's been a lot of distance between them, and after Max's accident in "Harbor  
Lights", something needs to be done..corny, but that's the best I can do, go read.  
  
CATEGORY: Angst  
  
A/N I've been sooo busy w/college, that I haven't had the time to post anything, so here's something  
to sample while I get my bigger projects done.  
  
*****  
  
"Why'd you do it?" she (Max) stared up at him, still lying on the couch she had the previous night.  
  
"Why?" Logan looked at her like she had asked him why he had a pulse, or why he had to breathe  
"You really wanted to die that badly?"  
  
His snapback was cold, she could feel it. "Wasn't on my agenda, no" she could play mind games as well.  
"Just that you've avoided me up until-" she swept her hand in the air to indicate her many injuries,  
cracked ribs, bullet wound in her abdomen, sprained ankle.  
  
"I had to think about stuff" he gave an honest answer, still standing above her, watching her breathe.  
  
"Me?" Max looked at him with mocha eyes "I'm always stuff huh?" she said it in a way that sounded  
both desolate and angry at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, you're the STUFF I think about these days" he repeated, finally daring to sit beside her.  
There might as well have been a brick wall between them, the tension was that thick.  
  
"Think about you too"  
  
He looked at her fully at that remark "what things?" he went for teasing and playful, just for a change.  
  
"What you said in the car." her hands were now of great interest to her. "How I lost you all over  
again" anger was gone, but desolation remained.  
  
Logan screwed playful, there was such hurt in her words. He noticed fully for the first time since  
her accident, how wounded she really looked. Like a rare sphinx that had crawled wounded out  
of a prehistoric place, and one that no would help because they were afraid of it.   
  
"I'm still here Max" he told her the honest truth "Right in this room, close enough-"  
  
"To reach out and touch" she looked at him hard. "Isn't there a poem some guy wrote about  
this kinda thing "If Only?"  
  
"Suppose so" he engaged her solider side seeking knowledge when she was in over her head.  
"Feeling sorry for ourselves are we?" the humor was back, just a tad.  
  
"Until there's a better way to do things," she hissed, shifting on the couch. There wasn't one  
thing she could move without hurting herself. "Or until I die"  
  
"Death is a long ways away Max" Logan objected   
  
"So is life" she had gone from angry, to desolate, to just plain sad. She was hurt, she was tired,  
and emotionally raw from playing games with her mind, longing for things that seemed like they  
weren't meant to be. "Cindy told me you still love me, but-" her head dipped back for a second  
"do you?" an honest question, that she was afraid of answer to.   
  
He didn't respond right away. Love, love was never simple, no matter what they said. Love asked  
no questions, but it expected you to know a hell of a lot of answers.  
  
"I-love you"  
  
He looked up again, for a different reason, another feeling. His words had echoed back to him.  
But they sounded so sad.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" her face was wet in the lamplight. "I mean I did but you had  
left. And I wanted to tell you, but hey if you didn't call back then I guess you were trying to  
move on so I needed to stop hoping-" her words were fast tripping on themselves.  
  
"Max" her name was like a testament. He still had his gloves, and pulling them on, he touched her  
hand under the blanket.  
  
She jerked, but he held fast, lacing leather between her dark skin.  
  
"I still love you, I never stopped. That's why I helped you. Not until you wiling sell yourself  
off to Ames White will I EVER stop helping you, or loving you." he touched her hair through  
his gloves.  
  
She closed her eyes at his touch, remembering what it felt like when it wasn't confined.  
  
"You look worn out" his eyes held compassion "Go to sleep, I'll stay until you do." he covered  
her more with the green blanket.  
  
"Logan?" her eyes were closed, but they opened to gaze into his blue ones  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stay until I fall asleep permanently 'kay?" her gaze was strong, despite her fatigue.  
  
A real look of emotion, one that broke down the bricks in the wall. He couldn't kiss her face,  
so he merely touched it "I will" he watched her eyes close.  
  
/Until forever ends Max, then will I stop loving you/  
  
****  
  
END  
  
I actually kept this short..man that took a lot of will, you have no idea..heh. There won't be  
a follow up, this is a stand alone piece. "Harbor Lights" was a good ep to write stuff about.  
Sorry if this was a little moody. but don't worry, my new "Choices" chapter will be here soon,  
and it's got shippiness out the wazoo. do the R/R please, and I'll keep writing. 


End file.
